


Worlds and Truths Collide

by JRae0609



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on Real Events, Based on a True Story, F/M, Minor trigger warnings may apply occasionally, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Suspense, minor stalker vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRae0609/pseuds/JRae0609
Summary: Nikki Lee is a recently divorced Digital Marketing graduate who discovers that parts of her past AND her future may well belong to two men from her childhood. Little does she know they may well be one and the same. Written in a journal format.





	1. Laying The Foundation

November 23, 2020

Dear Readers, 

Before I tell this story in full – before I layout before how we got to where we are today – I think it is important that you understand me, my background and why I am the way I am. 

I was the social pariah in school. Poor white girl and I am talking just a few steps short of ‘trailer trash’ here folks. That means my parents drove older, beat up cars and my clothes came from hand-me-downs or Wal-Mart if I was lucky. I got a few gaming consoles over the years but they were also a few models behind. 

I was physically different. I was a bigger kid than most of the girls my age. My growth hormones had a field day, man. Plus, I had hairy as hell arms and legs (thanks genetics – you fucked me over there). And as kids do, they fear the unknown and things that are different. And I was different.

And on top of that, I showed my intelligence far, far too early. I was academically ahead of the rest of my classmates. I was a 4.0 student from Kindergarten through Sixth Grade.

Between all of that, I was separated from the pack – making just a few friends and sticking mostly with them for many, many years. 

But perhaps the worst thing that happened – the worst thing that separated me from the pack was the fact that I was drawn to him very early on. We had met before kindergarten even began (thank you long drawn out family histories). And I didn’t know what it was. But I knew his influence on my life was going to be strong and I had no idea to what degree. 

It was bout third grade, maybe fourth grade – ya know the ages when those hormones start hitting the girls and some of the guys even – that I let it slide to a big mouth friend that I had a crush on Trenton Cox. Trenton Cox - the son of one of the most well known families in the county. 

Suffice to say – this would be the undoing of my social life and eventually any chance of a romantic life until I was nineteen and in college about four hours away from home.

Thankfully, over the years he seemed to take it all in stride – never pushing me fully away like the other guys I had crushes on might have. Might have. See, I never told anyone of my other crushes. The Trenton Cox devastation was bad enough it made me super gun-shy. I couldn’t take destruction the likes of that again. 

We even made friends through this situation to a degree. He’d given me rides home from church. We even flirted a few times over the years when he was single. Hell, once or twice even when he wasn’t. He’s always been there, in the background, and ready to help me should I ever needed asked for it. 

Just like…the one I called ‘chickenshit’. But… that’s a discussion worthy of an entry all its own.

And I grow tired. 

Next time, readers - I will reveal to you part 2 of this tale: the emergence and sudden disappearance of the one called chickenshit. 

<3,  
Nikki Lee


	2. Getting To The Duality Of My Life

November 26, 2020

Dear Readers, 

First, let me apologize for the couple day delay. I’ve been agonizing on how to approach this component of my tale. 

Rewind to about the year 1999. I was eleven years old, pushing twelve. And, thanks to the early onset of puberty at the ripe old age of nine, I was – how shall we say – well developed for my age. It was easy to confuse me for sixteen years old if you didn’t actually interact with me. 

One day, I was outside playing with a neighbor girl from down the street that I went to school with – playing foursquare, only a two person version if I recall – while another neighbor girl, a few years my senior, watched on. She laughed at my rather apparent lack of physical grace. Suddenly, she gets called off to a driveway down the street that had a lot of bushes surrounding it. Figuring it was her brother or something, the neighbor girl and I continued. 

Later, my senior comes up to me saying, “Yooouu have a secret admirer.” Being the well-known social pariah of my class, I was embarrassed. I was intrigued. 

A guy – a few years older than me apparently – might have a crush on me? Be still my little pre-teen heart!

Over the next few months, my senior would play messenger between me and this unknown creature claiming to be a guy. Apparently he didn’t have the nerve to reveal himself to me. His reasoning varied all over the place.: he was ill, he was moving to California, I was intimidating, etc. One day, he apparently was hiding in her house away from me. Making sure no adults were in earshot I yelled out to him when she told me he was there, “CHICKENSHIT!”

And thus began the tale of the chickenshit romance. 

A few months later, after countless compliments, random gifts, close but not upright encounters, have an apparent protector in the shadows…. The trail went cold and I never, ever understood why. 

A few years later, the same exact behavior would start manifesting itself in a boy at school. 

Take a care to guess whom?? 

Yep.

Trenton Cox.   
Rumors swirled for a long time as we went through high school about him dotting eyes of guys that made lewd remarks and gestures involving me, telling guys who were known perverts to back off, insisting he give me rides home from church – mind you I lived maybe 5 blocks from our church at the time – and even driving in a raging thunderstorm to see me home, nearly hydroplaning several times. 

There were stares. 

There was the feeling of being watched on the few times I refused a ride from him. 

I never once put two and two together that there was even a snowball’s chance that the two men could be one and the same. 

Until the other night.

Let’s just say said snowball is doing fine and well in the ninth circle of Hell.

But that’s another entry for another time.

It’s Thanksgiving and I smell turkey. I’m hungry.

Until next time.

<3,  
Nikki Lee


	3. Worlds Start Colliding

December 1, 2020

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry for the delay. You know how life is – especially around the holidays. It is nothing short of organized chaos at its absolute finest. 

At any rate – where were we?? 

Oh yes! 

I’ve begun to suspect that my fears are true and I am not sure what to do about this. 

Trenton’s family owns a locally based store in my town. I’ve worked with them on yearbook ads etc. in my past life. And coming out of my college career here – one last time thankfully – I am working with them to improve their marketing schematics. 

Just here the other day I was in the store talking to the owner, Trenton’s father, about an idea that I had. Several yards behind me Trenton was restocking some shelves, showing a new worker how they did it in the store. I didn’t think anything of it. It was a sight I had grown accustomed to by now. 

Noises. Noises, however, were a new thing. 

The hairs on the back of my neck went straight up, my skin chilled to the bone and my eyes widen as a familiar high pitch reached my ears. 

“Little lady, are you okay?” Trenton’s dad asked me, a look of concern on his face. I licked my lips, swallowed and nodded. 

“Heh-yeah,” My voice shaky, “I just remembered something very important that I needed to do before businesses closed today. Would it be okay if we took this discussion to email form?” He nodded and I beat a hot path to my shoddy looking Ford Contour – the best thing my husband left me… which is another entry all its own and I will get to that – and nearly squealed my tires peeling out of the parking lot. 

As I did so, I took strong note of Trenton standing under the awning out front of the store, arms crossed, brown eyes so dark they were nearly black and his expression otherwise unreadable. 

He obviously was suspecting that my leaving suddenly had something to do with him.

And while it did, it didn’t directly. Least so far as I was willing to admit.

Upon getting home, I collapsed on the couch, groaning in frustration. Looking to distract myself, I pulled my laptop out and booted it up. Immediately, an email notification crossed my screen. 

From: chickenshit@gmail.com  
To: nikki.lee@gmail.com 

Subject: I’m Back 

Message:   
Nikki, please do not be alarmed --- “TOO LATE FOR THAT ONE PAL!” – as this email is a disguise for now. I’ve had your email before and let’s face it – between your social media accounts it’s really not that hard to find. 

I can’t keep this secret much longer but before I come to you and tell you who I am there are things that I need you to know. To understand. About the way things happened those years ago. 

Be looking for more emails from me. I have to close it here. My kiddo is cranky from an ear infection needs some serious dad time. 

Until next time,  
C.S. 

I slammed my laptop shut. “FUCK!” How could this happen? Why now? I’m still picking up the pieces from when dipshit left. WHY NOW?

Answers start… next time. 

Until then readers.

<3,  
Nikki Lee


End file.
